Gracias a una carta
by MariSeverus
Summary: Si no hubiese sido por aquella gran lechuza negra, yo jamás hubiese podido conocerlo.


Coautoría con una amiga. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Solo la idea me pertenece y el OC, el resto es de JK Rowling.

María Salomé.

* * *

Me miré en el reflejo que causaba la lluvia sobre los vidrios de la oficina de correo. Yo solía clasificar las cartas, según la importancia que estas tenían para mi jefa. Era una tarde lluviosa, como siempre que febrero cruzaba nuestras ventanas. En efecto, febrero era nuestro mes más frío. El resto eran fáciles de sobrellevar.

Me pasé largo tiempo sentada en mi cubículo, mirando los sobres. Muchos cruzaban de un lado al otro, como si tuvieran alas. La tienda de trajes Malkin. La tienda de varitas del Sr. Ollivanders. Nosotros pertenecíamos al enorme emporio que distribuía las cartas. Las lechuzas. Nosotros éramos una empresa secreta. Y los demás creían que las lechuzas solas, sabían encontrar a los remitentes y destinatarios.

No, nosotros hacíamos la magia. Pero daba cierta pena decir, que muchas veces nos equivocábamos y terminábamos enviando mal las cartas.

El hombre que estaba a mi lado, me miró con mucha impaciencia. Debía tener a lo sumo, unos siete años más que yo. Estaba sonriéndole a algo que no podía distinguir, parecía ser una foto.

Una foto muy vieja, pero muy nítida. Las esquinas estaban dobladas y estaba raída por un lado. Había un hombre que no debía tener más de treinta y dos años, y también estaba él a un costado. Sentado entre sus piernas.

Parecían muy felices.

— He venido a agradecerles, luego de mucho tiempo que me he tardado en hacerlo— comunicó y yo asentí, tomando nota de lo que iba a decir. Dijo que lo que iba a contarme iba a ser largo y que necesitaba prestar mucha atención. Tiempo ya casi no tenía y necesitaba que alguien escuchara la historia. — Fue gracias a ustedes. Fue gracias a un error que cometieron, que ocurrió todo esto en primer lugar.

Me senté, un poco reacia a escuchar la historia. No sé si terminaría siendo un reproche o si terminaría siendo un cumplido a nuestra ardua misión, de mantenerlos comunicados.

— Fue una lechuza. Una lechuza envió por accidente una de las cartas que yo estaba escribiendo, a un joven. Un hombre solitario. Un hombre que estaba deprimido. Escogió responder mi carta y desde entonces, yo me convertí en su amigo. Su más leal y noble amigo. Incluso lo salvé de muchos encuentros peligrosos. Desde entonces, entendí el poder que tiene una carta para salvar a las personas.

Me revolví en mi asiento y escuché con atención. Yo formaba parte de un departamento de control de calidad. Vigilaba que todas las metas se cumplieran y notaba la satisfacción del cliente en cuanto el correo llegara hasta sus manos. Él había hecho llegar una carta con el título "A quien pueda interesar" y yo me encargué de contactarla. Días después él llegó hasta mí, pidiéndome una entrevista.

Me miró con un gesto dulce y yo suspiré, preparando mi pluma para escuchar su historia. Él quería que yo supiera lo feliz que estaba y ya con su mirar, sentía su felicidad. Me atreví a pensar que era uno de esos amores, que con cartas se había unificado. Me miró una vez más y a mi pluma. Tragó con fuerza y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon y recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas.

— Él es un hombre maravilloso. Es especial a su manera y su forma de ser es simplemente estupenda. Nadie me cree cuando digo que lo he conocido gracias a este servicio de correo y por eso, quiero que tú lo escribas.

— De acuerdo explíqueme como lo conoció gracias a nosotros— dije y el hombre asintió con un suspiro profundo.

— Fue hace muchos años. Tenía yo unos diez años. Era un joven muy rebelde y mi tío, detestaba que no le prestara la más mínima atención. En realidad mi madre no existía. Se había muerto cuando yo era un bebé y no podía recordar que algo bueno me pasara. Pero sin embargo, trataba de vivir lo más feliz que podía. Siempre recordaba los buenos momentos que podía pasar y eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Me miró, cuando mi expresión le había dicho que se había pasado de la raya, con su historia. Se echó a reír y eso me hizo recordar a una mujer mayor, que divagaba en sus historias. Con una sonrisa amable, continuó con su cuento y yo, esperaba anotar lo que nos interesaba. La ayuda al cliente.

— Bien. En mi onceavo cumpleaños, mis tíos se habían ido de viaje y yo me había quedado solo con mis revistas viejas heredadas de mi primo y mi habitación bajo una alacena. No tenía ningún amigo ni nadie más con quien hablar, así que realmente no podía hacer gran cosa, aún teniendo la casa para mí solo.

— Su vida debió ser muy aburrida— dije. En realidad lo dije por como había reaccionado al hablar de sí mismo. ¡Yo habría muerto de aburrimiento en una situación así! Su pecho se había hinchado al decirlo y sonrió cuando yo mencioné su poco valor.

— Por supuesto, pero yo era un niño y en esa época le veía lo divertido a todo. En ese tiempo, solo era un chicuelo enclenque que no podía ni empujar a su primo sin caerse al suelo. No puedo decirte que me llevaba bien con ellos, pero al menos me dieron un techo "incómodo" donde vivir y compartir por un buen tiempo. Los detestaba sí, quería escapar, pero trataba de adecuarme.

— ¿Entonces?

— Bien. Ese día, mis tíos no me habían escrito. Me habían dejado a mi suerte pese a que siempre me amenazaban que si sucedía algo con la casa, iban a echarme y llevarme a la milicia. Supuse que tenían algo mejor que hacer y bueno, allí estaba tratando de encontrar algo que comer y cocinar para mí. Sentía la fuerza del abandono, pero trataba de sobreponerme a la circunstancia.

Lo miré y suspiré, mientras él miraba el techo y suspiraba también, rememorando todo lo que había vivido. Comenzaba a impacientarme, pero mi jefe había dicho que tenía que ser buena con los clientes. Asentí suavemente y con una sonrisa amable, esperé por la continuación de la historia.

— Ese día, estaba echado en la cama. Miraba el pintoresco paisaje que había en mi reducida habitación y me preguntaba qué podían estar haciendo ellos. Seguramente estaban disfrutando los calurosos días de verano, dentro de una piscina y de pronto me imaginé a mi tío y a mi regordete primo, usando un bañador. Sentí escalofríos.

_La tarde cruzó la puerta, mucho antes de lo que imaginé en algún momento. Con mucho cuidado, cerré la puerta, había estado echado en el césped del jardín por un par de horas. Imaginé que mi tío Vernon me habría matado de haberme encontrado allí, tan campante. Solo mirando cielo raso y nubes blancas, que como copos de algodón, pasaban a lo largo y ancho._

_Me limpié el pantalón del césped acumulado y miré a mí alrededor. Todo tan callado y silente, que imaginé todos estaban de vacaciones. Estar solo tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, pero yo sabía soportarlo. Nunca había visto a mis padres, habían muerto y esa sensación iba a acompañarme toda la vida._

_Más sin embargo, aquel día parecía que todo iba a cambiar. Mientras estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, mirando un programa de concursos en la televisión, escuché un sonido provenir de la cocina. Un sonido que parecía ser un fuerte aleteo._

_Estaba nervioso. Pensaba que había cerrado las ventanas y si alguien entraba o si algo sucedía, estaba seguro de que mi tío Vernon y mi tía Petunia iban a, en verdad, matarme después de ello._

_Me levanté de allí. Era mejor comprobarlo._

— ¿En verdad se levantó a verificar algo como eso, sin llamar a la policía primero?

— Espera, no seas ansiosa. Como te estaba diciendo.

_Me quedé de pie, con la sensación de desosiego corriéndome a través de cada vena y fibra de mi cuerpo. Minutos más tarde, volví a escuchar el mismo ruido. No tenía más opción que continuar mi camino hacia la cocina y averiguar de qué se trataba. Defender la casa ya que ese era el trabajo que se me había pedido hacer. De forma injusta, claro está._

_Tomé un largo cucharón y caminé a través de aquel pasillo que comunicaba el salón con la cocina. Algo muy cortó. Podía sentir cómo mi pulso se incrementaba y mi sangre se helaba a cada paso que daba. "Tum tum tum" eso escuchaba en mi oído interior, mientras caminaba._

_Al final lo conseguí. Entré en la cocina, pero nada parecía estar pasando. Pensaba que era mi imaginación por haber recibido tanto sol en el césped. Me quedé entonces en el mismo punto, respirando y tratando de aliviar mi taquicardia. Mi corazón latía a miles de revoluciones por minuto._

_Me sonreí a mí mismo por un instante. ¡Qué tonto había sido al asustarme! Y pensar que ya estaba por buscar a algún vecino que pudiera ayudarme con aquel extraño visitante. ¡Iban a creer que estaba loco y ya mi tío Vernon se la pasaba diciéndoles eso a todos!_

_Y sin embargo, cuando cantaba victoria, volví a escuchar otro sonido. Parecía provenir desde atrás de los contenedores de harina, sal y azúcar, que mi tía Petunia decía haber comprado en Canadá. Por encargo._

_Estando allí, de pie, tratando de imaginarme el tamaño de mi "enemigo" que podía caber tras aquellos frascos, brinqué del susto al mirar uno caer. Apenas y pude moverme para sostenerlo, evitando así que se hiciera añicos en el suelo. Mi tía amaba coleccionar cosas así y no quería que me echara la culpa. Solo tía una pequeña abolladura. Era de cerámica. Necesitaba repararlo cuanto antes._

_Una enorme lechuza negra, cruzó el umbral y se posó sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Miró los huevos que había dejado antes de desayunar y se dispuso a comérselos, muy feliz. Engullía los huevos cocidos, cuando yo sorprendido, decidí mirar qué era ese enorme animal y qué traía entre sus patas._

_Suspiré y coloqué mi mano, sobre su lomo. No les temía a los animales. Desde pequeño, mis únicos compañeros eran gatos y algunos perros callejeros._

— _Hola pequeña. ¿Estás perdida?_

_La lechuza ululó fuertemente y me miró con sus enormes ojos de plato. Se hinchó y con un fuerte chillido, soltó un largo sobre. Yo miré el sobre y me dije que quizá le pertenecía a alguien que estaba muy desesperado por su correo._

_Miré de todas formas. Era muy joven y sentí mucha curiosidad. Mientras miraba, noté una caligrafía que no le pertenecía a mis tíos, ni conocía. Estaba dirigida a mí y por la forma en que estaba escrita, era de alguien mayor por su conocimiento léxico y muchas otras circunstancias._

_Obviamente me parecía que tenía que ser algún error. Yo no le había escrito a nadie con el nombre de aquel sobre y ni muchos menos, conocía que existiera el correo a través de las lechuzas. Mucho menos mis tíos. Se habrían muerto de ver aquello. Literalmente._

_Me sorprendí al darme cuenta del lugar de dónde provenía aquella carta y me dije que jamás había escuchado algo así. Y además, hablar de un lugar llamado "Hogwarts" de un tal Albus Dumbledore y muchas otras cosas. Me sentí fascinado de inmediato y lleno de curiosidad, me pregunté si podía responder y que aquella lechuza, llevara mi carta a ese tal hombre._

— _No te vayas— le pedí. —Déjame responderle a esta persona. Solo por curiosidad._

_Ya me habían dicho que no respondiera nada a extraños, pero simplemente me había hecho suspirar de emoción. ¿Cómo resultaba ser aquel mundo distante a mí? Ladeé el sobre, buscando alguna otra información del remitente y me encontré con ese nombre que jamás había escuchado._

_Severus Snape, estaba escribiéndome. Y su nombre por demás, me resultó muy gracioso. Me senté en el comedor y mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la lechuza, comencé a escribir. Creía que el correo se había automatizado, pero eso era el colmo._

_Luego de que terminé de escribir, la lechuza me miró y picoteó mi mano. Yo no entendía por qué, pero parecía que olía algo. Que tenía hambre._

— _Toma— le dije, sacando un viejo caramelo. Apenas lo vio, me lo quitó de las manos y se echó a volar, tomando el rollo de papel que yo había hecho— ¡Hey, espera. No te lleves eso! — grité, pero ella jamás me escuchó. Simplemente se echó a volar y yo me quedé sentado como tonto._

_Quizá había hecho mal en responder algo que precisamente no se dirigía a mí._

_Sé que nadie me iba a creer, pero yo entendía que no estaba soñando. ¡Las lechuzas enviaban cartas y no eran carteros registrados!_

_Inspiré y creí que comenzaba a enloquecer. Esa noche mi tío Vernon llamó y yo estaba seguro de que aunque se lo explicara, no iba a creerme. Le hablé de la carta que le había escrito, pero según él nada solo estaba soñando. Ladeé la cabeza hacia la ventana y sabía que todo había sido real. ¡Nadie podía decir que no!_

_Comenzaba a creer que algo estaba jugando en mi contra. O ya me había vuelto loco. Le dije que se había llevado el caramelo y mi respuesta a las palabras de aquel tal Severus Snape. Mi tío se echó a reír y me llamó tonto de capirote._

_"Yo no soy tonto", murmuré un par de veces antes de caer en la cama. Me cobijé y abrí una de las revistas, para leer en el silencio de la noche. Hasta que pudiera caer rendido de sueño. Y seguir recordando aquella lechuza negra de plumaje brillante y ojos altivos._

— _Duérmete ya— me dije a mí mismo, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Estaba harto de que nadie creyera ni una sola de mis palabras. Quizá aquel hombre al que le había respondido, sí le interesaba lo que tenía que decir y hasta podíamos entablar una amistad por accidente._

_Y pensando en ello; caí preso del sueño. Por desgracia, la lechuza seguía en mi cabeza y todo lo sucedido. Esperaba y sin saber por qué; una respuesta._


End file.
